Metal Sonic/Boss
'''Metal Sonic '''has been a boss in numerous Son\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Sonic CD Metal Sonic is fought as the penultimate and hardest boss in the game, the fight is a race to the end with the loser being destroyed by A laser beam. Sonic Generations Whiet Time & Space Metal Sonic is fought as a rival boss and can potentially be anything from the first boss to the penultimate boss. He attacks using V. Maximum Overdrive, snapping street lights and also using an elctric shield. Blue Adventures (Classic) Metal Sonic is fought as the rival race of the first portal, he will use his ring spark field as well as V. Max Overdrive against you, you must dodge the obstacles and beat him to the end. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II Metal Sonic is fought in White Park as the second boss of the game, he will attack using an energized spin-dash, making himself invulnerable, destroying the rails, shooting energy balls and finally using an unstoppable attack when he is down to 1 hp. Metal Sonic is later fought in Sky Base Act 1 as he pilots the Metal Carrier, to defeat him you must dodge his lasers and balkirys and hit the cannon balls into him. Metal Sonic is then fought in Sky Base Act 4 again in the Metal Carrier, this boss is much harder and you must dodge is lasers and missiles while attempting to attack the cockpit. Metal Sonic attacks again along with Eggman in the first phase of the Final boss, Metal Sonic willa ttempt to shoot with a huge energized ball while using the Eggmobile as a shield. Metal Sonic will finally challenge the player to a race as the second phase of the Final boss, where you must dodge the walls and spikes and atttempt to defeat Metal Sonic to the goal. Sonic Triple Trouble Metal Sonic is fought as the first phase of the final boss in Atomic Destroyer. He will attack by dashing into you or using his V. Max Overdrive Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic is the semi-final boss of the game where he uses the Attraction Select Machine as a vehicle and powers it. In this vehicle he will use two fin like objects to push the player into spikes thar rise up, Or he will use the machines tentacles to attack the player, He will also fire missiles at the player and shoot two buzz saws across the ground. Metal Sonic is then fought as the Final Boss where he transforms into Metal Sonic Kai, Metal Sonic will now attack using his claws and attempting to ram you, he will also fire huge laser at you. Sonic R Metal Sonic will race the player as the boss of the Island level, he can be fought as the first, second, third or fourth. Metal Sonic will also race Super Sonic in the final level, Radiant Emerald. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic is the final boss of Sonic the Fighters, he is also very hard to defeat as he will not stop attacking and is the fastest character in the game, enploying every characters moves along with the ability to turn into a rocket and shoot lasers. Sonic Heroes Neo Metal Sonic first attacks using his Egg Hawk against the heroes, the Hawk will ram into the player and also shoot three machine guns at the players. You must strike at Metal Sonic's cocpit to defeat him. During the Robot Carnival, Metal Sonic will sit inside his Eggmobile and summon soldiers to fight you, after they are all defeated he will retreat. Neo Metal Sonic then returns with his Egg Albatross. The Albatross attacks using all of the Hawk's attacks while forcing you to chase it across an area that is easy to fall off, the Albatross also uses missiles against you. During Robot Attack, Metal Sonic will use his tactics from Robot Carnival but will know summon stronger robots. Neo Metal Sonic then employs the Egg Emperor in battle, using its shield to attack you and block your attacks, as well as summoning soldiers and using the Final Fortress cannons against you, it will attack with its lance, shoot beams and cgarge at you. Neo Metal Sonic will transform into Metal Madness after he reveales his plan. Metal Madness attacks by freezing time, shooting missiles, attacking with its tail and also by shooting fire at the teams. After Metal Madness is defeated he will transform into the invulnerable Metal Overlord, the only way to hurt hiim is to team attack him. he will use his old attack along with a new type of missile, a huge beam and also pick up Egg Fleet ships and throw them at you. Sonic Rivals Metal Sonic will attempt to defeat you as you fight the Egg Gorilla, he will use a kicking move on you, shoot fire at you and freeze you, he is invincible as your goal is to defeat the Gorilla. Metal Sonic appears as the final boss along with the Egg Destroyer, Metal Sonic attacks using his previous attacks while attampting tos top you getting to the cockpit, He will also use the cannons to assist him. Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic will occasionly fight you while you are fighting a boss, though he is not as big an objective as before and it depends who you are playing as. Sonic Free Riders Metal Sonic is the final boss of Sonic Free Riders. He will always get perfects while you race him to the finish and will use power ups to attack your. He is also much faster on his board. Sonic & The Black Knight Metal Sonic's arthurian counterpart, the Black Knight, is the first boss in the game. The Black Knight attacks by slashing you when you mess up your attack and also by summoning minions. The Black Knight is later fought as the fifth boss, where he will shoot dark beams at you, attempt to ram into you and also shoot beams from Deathcalibur, he will also attack you when you mess up your attacks. The Dark Queen fuses with the Black Knight to form the final boss of the game. In this form the Knight will use two Deathcaliburs and will attacks while shooting many orbs and beams at you. Sonic Generations Blue Adventures (Modern) Neo Metal Sonic again pilots the Egg Emperor as the semi-final boss of the game, final if you have not collected the Chaos Emeralds. He will fire missiles at you, charge at you, fire beams at you and slash you. While in the center platform he will also use the cannons to attack you. Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss